Behind Hidden Faces
by mash4077fan
Summary: My second fanfic! It's another H/M, it's from Margaret's point of view never done that kind of thing before , and it takes place right after GFA. Hope you like it!


_I'__m in the jeep now, looking back upon some of my best friends. The one best friend I've known for 3 years now, the entire duration of this godforsaken war. We grew together. I became more open, he became more serious. We helped each other grow, and now we have parted. The worst thing is that I never told him how I felt. I meant to tell him, I really did. But things happened, we kissed. I couldn't reply to the kiss. I wasn't sure if it was an "I love you" kiss or a "Farewell, thank God I'll never see you again" kiss. Oh well, there is no use now. He's gone, out of my life forever. He'll go back to Crabapple Cove, and I'll go--where will I go? Well first I'll go help the 8063rd tear down. Then I'll come back to the states...where? I'll figure that out when the time comes. Oh here's the chopper. _

"Hello, Major."

"Hello."

"You ready?"

_One last look at the 4077th. A place that has been awful, that I hated while I was here. All of a sudden, I feel as if I'm leaving my home, and my family, behind. _

"Yes, I'm ready."

"Here we go!"

_Boy these seats are uncomfortable. One last look before it disappears behind the mountains. _

"Are you okay, Major, sir?"

_What? Oh boy there's a tear. Stop that! You can't cry! You come from generations of Army, born and bred. You can't cry, You're Major M. J. Houlihan, tough, unfeeling._

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine. How long will it take to get to the 8063rd?"

"About a half an hour, sir."

"I'll just rest my eyes if you don't mind."

"Not at all, sir."

_I wonder if I'll miss them? How long did they say I would be stationed at the 8063rd before I get to go back stateside? Hmmm..._

30 MINUTES LATER

"Sir? Major, sir?"

_Oh I think we're there!_

"Oh I'm sorry."

"That's alright, sir. You slept pretty soundly."

_A friendly smile came onto his face. Smile back!_

"Thank you very much, Captain. Oh, and by the way, have a good life."

_Wink. What a nice person. A shame all these nice people had to be taken away from their families and lives. Nobody should have to have gone through that. Not even us who are Army. Army. I am Army, through and through. It was my entire life. I was an Army Brat, and how I wished I were anything but. I wanted a home town. I wanted friends. If I ever settle down, my children won't have to go through that. _

"Major Houlihan?"

"Yes?" _Turn around, it's coming from behind._

"So nice to have you here. I'm Colonel Dupree. Welcome to the late 8063rd."

"Thank you, sir."

"Come on Major, I'll show you to our VIP tent. You'll be here for two weeks."

"Fine, sir. Thank you, this looks just fine."

"I'll let you settle in. Holler if you need me."

_Hurry close the door. Good, I'm alone now. 'Just fine'. Yeah right. Dump if I ever did see one. What was I thinking about before that obnoxious Colonel butted in? Oh yeah, if I ever settle down, my children will not live the Army life. They'll have a hometown, and a school, and friends. The more I think about someday leaving the Army, the more I want to leave. Now. I think I will. After I'm finished here at the 8063rd, I'll go stateside alright, but as a civilian. But where will I go? I'll find some place...in two weeks when I'm headed home._

ONE WEEK LATER

"Major Houlihan?"

_What is that annoying noise. Oh the door._

"Major Houlihan?"

"Yes, yes, yes. Coming."

_Robe on, over to door. Smile...one, two, three.. Open door._

"Good morning Corporal Jessup. Can I do something for you?"

"Letter for you ma'am."

_A letter? From who? USA, it's from someone in the States!_

"Have a good day, Major."

"Oh, yes thank you Corporal!"

_Shut the door. Oh wow a letter from the States! Borderline Sacred! Who's it from? Open it!_

"Ouch!"

_Stupid paper cut! Unfold the letter...here comes the moment of truth: who's it from? Who would care to write to her? Reading the letter..._

_"Margaret,_

_How are you? I'm home now, in Crabapple Cove. I hope you get this letter...I hope you are at the 8063rd still. Just because I want you to get this letter. I wish you stateside as soon as possible, so that you can continue with your life, and put Korea behind you._

_I wanted to say that I miss the 4077th, and all my friends there, and you. I needed to tell you something on the day that we all departed. I needed to, I wanted to, yet I couldn't. I couldn't tell you to your face. I couldn't tell you three little words to your face: 'I Love You'. _

_Now I know what you're thinking. I don't mean it as pushy in any way. I just wanted you to know. I had to tell you or it would hang over me my entire life. I just wanted you to know._

_So, I hope you are well, and hope you are successful, just like you always were in everything you did._

_Write back if you care to keep in touch. If you don't, I understand that you want to get me and Korea completely out of your life. I understand._

_If you think to, settle down, and find a good husband that will take care of you, and who loves you. Have a good life Margaret._

_Always,_

_Hawkeye_

_Dr. Benjamin Franklin Pierce, MD"_

"Hawkeye? Hawkeye?"

_Oh my Lord I cannot believe it. Flop down on the bed to catch my breath. Hawkeye Pierce actually loves me. Why? Why would he love me? He could have any nurse, any woman. Why ME? Oh but I love him too, I really do. All I want to do is go to him. I think I will. As soon as I am done here, and am back stateside, I'll go to him. What do I have to lose? So what if I seem different from Major Houlihan? By that time, I won't be Major anymore. I will. I'll go to him, in one week._

ONE WEEK AND TWO DAYS LATER

_What was that address? Take out the envelope that he sent the letter in...1190 Ocean View Drive. Okay, map. Turn left on Pine Street, should be a street coming up on the right. Lobster Cave Way, Little Peak Road, Cobbs Lane, Ocean View Drive Ah-ha! Turn right. Wow only 6 houses on this street. 2 on the right, 3 on the left, and one at the very end in a circle. 1185, 1186, 1187, 1188, 1189, ohhh is it the one in the circle?! Yes! 1190! Oh the view is gorgeous from this house. And I love the house! Painted a light pale with white shutters and trim...oh how gorgeous! But oh my God is this the right thing? I should have called, or wrote. Something! To just show up. It's not polite! Oh since when has Hawkeye been polite? Go for it Margaret Jane Houlihan, from generations of Army! Go for it! Out of the car. Walk up the front steps. Deep breath. Ring the doorbell. No answer. Oh well they're probably not here, I'll just leave. Oh wait. What's that? He must be out back...walk around the side of the house quietly. A little gasp at the breathtaking view! Uh-oh, he saw you. Oh no that must be his father! Looks just like Hawk, only older. Shhh! Finger to the mouth to show him to be quiet as you point to Hawkeye to show that you are going to sneak up on him. Quietly, I am walking over to him. He's not facing me, but the ocean, his head buried in a book. I'll put my hands over his eyes just like...THIS!_

"I can't say three simple words to your face, so I'll say it like this. I love you, Hawkeye!"

"Margaret?!"

_He's turning around to look at me! Put a big smile on my face, oh wait...there's already a big one there. Oh! He's hugging me, in his arms once again. I know this is right, I know it! Stop thinking for a moment and kiss him back! He's loosening up now. _

"Dad, I'd like to introduce you to Major Margaret Houlihan."

"_Miss _Margaret Houlihan."

_Look up to Hawkeye. Oh he's looking at you with raised eyebrows..explain._

"After I finished at the 8063rd, I decided to leave the Army."

"Then you're free?"

"Yes, I'm free."

"Well this calls for celebration, kids! Come on Hawk, show Margaret inside the house, and we'll eat."

"You go ahead, Dad. We'll be there in a second."

"Okay, but hurry!"

_Uh oh, he wants to be alone with me. Why am I so scared? I've been alone with Hawkeye before. Multiple times. Multiple wonderful times. Slam. You hear the screen door shut behind Hawkeye's father. Alone now._

"I'm glad you came."

_Oh one of those big Hawkeye smiles..I missed them!_

"I'm glad I came."

"So you got the letter?"

"I got the letter."

"What happened to me telling you to go find a man who would love you and take care of you?"

"I went. And I found him. And I'm standing with him now."

_Uh oh he's just staring at me. Everything I just said was the truth. The absolute truth. Oh boy..._

"Good. Now shall we go Miss Houlihan?"

"Go where?"

"Into our house."

"_Our _house?"

"That is if you'll stay there with me and be my wife. Then, yes, that would make it _our _house."

_Oh my God he's proposing! Wait, what am I waiting for? Say yes you idiot!_

"Yes! Yes I'll stay and be your wife and stay in your house! Yes, yes, yes! If you'll have me?"

"I'd be delighted."

_Oh his smiles are so gorgeous! I cannot believe that this is actually happening!_

"Do me a favor?"

"Anything, my dear."

"Pinch me?"

_Ow!_

"Yes, Margaret, it's real."

_Oh I love him, I love him with all of my heart! I don't think that will ever change...even if we can't say it to each other's face. It will be said, and known, behind hidden faces._


End file.
